NFC tags are passive information devices that respond to the energy applied to the tag by an NFC reader. The NFC tag may provide some information processing functionality and may provide information to the NFC reader. The effective range of an NFC reader is limited to approximately ten of centimeters. Near Field Communication (NFC) readers within portable devices are becoming more prevalent.